the Devils summer camp
by Overripe
Summary: What can happed if Sasuke and Sakura end up in the same camp, and the same cabin, Sakura does not like it, but Sasuke does, has the world gone mad?


WELCOME, sit back and enjoy your barf

**DISCLAIMER: me no own Naruto

* * *

**

A loud bell rung through Konoha Middle school. It vibrated off the walls echoing for seconds after the ring had ended. Locks clicked and people, short, tall, fat, and thin stormed out of rooms on either end of the long hall. People stampeded to two double doors ripping them open screams filled the air "SCHOOLS OUT!" the students yelled gleefully. In minutes the halls were empty, and only the people who were saying there last good-byes for the summer, soon followed suit. The school lights flicked off and all was quiet.

Foot steps came down the hall as the last student walked glumly out of the doors witch were ripped off their hinges and out side, when the girl was greeted by a full sun glazing down at her.

She was pretty small, and thin as a stick. Her long pink hair barely touched her knees. A book clutched tightly across her flat chest, she started on her way home.

Sakura Haruno was dreading the day when summer camp came. Feeling absolutely miserable the thirteen year old knocked on the door of her house. The locked clicked and oped, none at the other side. She just walked in knowing her parents were out, she decided what better to do then watch other people wonderful liefs.

Sakura bent over to turn on the T.V and screamed in agony. Barney was on.

The song rang through her head taunting her every waking moment.

"I love you,

You love me,

Were a happy family,

With a great big hug and a kiss"-

Sakura shoved a giant stuffed pillow into her face. " WHY DOES THE WORLD HATE ME SO?!" she wailed.

Suddenly she heard a tapping from her window, sun protruded through it, when she looked up she saw a dark figure tapping on the glass.

Sakura sighed and got up groggily and looked through the window. Seeing Sasuke was who she least expected. Startled, Sakura through an empty whine bottle at him. It smashed through the glass and hit Sasuke in the head. He fell off the tree landing with a thud on the ground. It shook the house.

"Sakura, are you okay?" her mom shouted from down stairs.

"YEAH, just the… neighbors lawn mower." she quickly lied looking out the window. "uh, Sasuke?" she stammered. His onyx eyes open and mouthed the word "annoying" and shut them again.

"oh Pooh bear munchies." Sakura thought. " I have summer camp in 2 days, what am I going to do, I can't just leave him there, can I?"

She raced down the stairs of her house and out the door tripping on a twig and falling head first toward the ground. She waited for the impact of the fall to hit her as she tightened her eyes more closed. Still no pain, just laying on something unlike grass, like something hard but soft. Her lips were touching something thin and puffy. She opened her eyes and nearly screamed. Sasuke! SASUKE! He was lying right there in front of her. Lips entwine. Him out cold. NOT FOR VIRGIN EYES SHE THOUGHT. He body was on top of his.

She scurried up her face red hot with embarrassment. She brushed off her school uniform thinking why the heck didn't I take it off. Her skirt had flipped up. Good that Sasuke is out cold. Little did she know Sasuke had his eyes wide open, and closed them right before she opened hers. Her forced him self to keep a calm expression.

"Dumby, dumby, dumby." Sakura chanted banging her fist on Sasuke's forehead making him black out from pain. "BAKA, BAKA, BAKA." She said standing up and with an enormous effort took his back and started dragging him across her lawn and propped him up against the house panting she stopped to breath.

After an hour or so of dragging Sasuke into her house, and avoiding her parent, she had to say she had skills.

She thought for a moment. "PERFECT!" she exclaimed as she pulled out a make up box. Sixth grade skills, and awesome experience made it almost un noticeable of Sasuke Uchiha, from a toy doll. She put him in a corner, and lined up all of her stuffed animal around him for camouflage.

"GENIUS!" she cackled as she closed some lipstick, and put it in a box witch she tucked under her bed. It was now around 6 o'clock, and her stomach growling she left to go get some food.

Knowing Uchiha Sasuke was an orphan, his parents need not worry. But what would she do with him when she goes to summer camp. Sakura placed a finger on her 'thinking cap'. without it. She was a complete numbskull.

Her thinking cap was brown and had the words. T H I N K on its center in big bold pink letters. No one who has ever tried to take it off, was never seen again. So did you know Sakura had 4 little brothers, before they messed with the hat.

Coming back to her room after a dinner of mashed potatoes, she saved some for her new 'dolly', if he woke up, he would not starve. She quickly wrote a note and stuck it to is gorgeous face and smiled at her handy work.

_Dear Sasuke,_

_You fainted. The window, mind you is still open, go through it if you wake up._

_Sincerely,_

_Me_

Flopping down on her bed she dreamt of Sasuke drowning in a lake full of stuffed animals. She awoke with a start, not only her eyes to widen in sock. Her dream wasn't a dream. Her room was filled wits stuffed animals. And Sasuke was drowning!

* * *

**Eh, R&R, I will make more seance next time, but it seemed reasonable to have some chaos. **

**Next time: **C.P.R (contain personal rage)


End file.
